


Black Cats Revenge

by Marcy_Senpai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Salt, Bisexual Luka Couffaine, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Felix will fight a bitch, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lila gets what she deserves, M/M, Multi, Other, Protective Luka Couffaine, class salt, felix is chat noir, the class are sheep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcy_Senpai/pseuds/Marcy_Senpai
Summary: Marinette is crying, and Felix looks ready for murder
Relationships: Felix Culpa/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 19
Kudos: 839





	1. The discovery

Marinette is crying, and Felix looks ready for murder. Let’s start in beginning.

The day was normal, the class had isolated Marinette, believing Lila that she was a bully. Marinette was devastated, but felix and luka were always there for her, her sweet boys. They began to spend more time with each other, especially after finding out each other identities. Since the bullying began Felix has done his best to protect Marinette at school, and Luka has done his best to make sure Marinette is at ease. They had too….because no one could ever replace Marinette as ladybug.

Today was different though, and Felix cursed himself for letting Marinette coax him into resting in the nurses office, the weather had been rainy and Felix felt so sluggish, and it didn’t help that he had been up all night fighting an akuma, so marinette suggested heading to the nurses office for a little nap….at first felix refused, he didn’t want to leave Marinette in a den of Lions, but….when she told him she’d let him use the blanket they always used….he…began to feel himself crumble….until finally he agreed to take a nap….but if anything were to happen with the class she was to come straight to him, no buts. Marinette agreed and that’s how Felix found himself taking more than just a nap in the nurses office.

Marinette had been left alone, and although she felt anxious at not having felix by her side, she knew she had to do it eventually…..the day seemed okay…..though she could feel the glares of her classmates on her….was it just her or were the glares even harsher? What had Lila told them now? Her Anxiety began to rise, but the class seem to leave her alone….and so she thought she was in clear….oh how wrong she was.

When the day ended, Marinette headed to the art room, where she had been working on some projects, she had been a tad bit careless, and before she could even do anything there was hands grabbing her and holding her in place “I can’t believe you Marinette” Alya spoke “How could you hurt Lila and then have the audacity to steal her designs and then threaten her not to tell anyone about it?” Marinette was confused “What? I haven’t even been near Lila…..and those Designs are mine!” Marinette had worked hard, it was all she had ever since they all turned their backs on her. However no one was listening to her “You know what bullies like you deserve? Punishment!” Marinette was scared now, what were they going to do……and what they did….broke Marinette’s heart. The grabbed her sketchbook and tore it up in front of her, even throwing the book at her face, making her cry out a bit, and then…..her designs….they ripped the fabric, tore it up, and ruined all of it. Marinette had been spent so much time on her designs…she needed them for her grade…..there was no way she could make them in time again….but they didn’t stop there….oh no…. “I think you should sit and think about your choices Marinette” And then she was being dragged into one of the closets. Marinette fought, screamed, begged them to stop, but they didn’t. They pushed her hard, making her lose her footing and fall on the floor, and then they were shutting the door and locking her inside.

Marinette stayed on the floor and cried, Tikki flew out and tried her best to comfort the girl, she needed to get Marinette’s feelings under control, but she understood that Marinette needed this…..so…she decided that she would go and get Felix “Hang on Marinette!” And with that she was flying off, hoping Marinette wouldn’t get akumatized.

Felix woke with a start, Tikki and Plagg both urging him to follow them, and he did so. His mind was racing now, and he hoped nothing had happened to Marinette. Fuck, he shouldn’t have slept in the nurses office, he shouldn’t have left Marinette alone……they lead him to the closet where he could hear sobs, he opened it and revealed Marinette, and it made his blood boil. “Fe…..” Marinette said softly before she got up and wrapped her arms around him. Felix, wrapped his arms around her, awkwardly, but then….protectively. He rubbed her back and cooed her gently. Plagg could feel that despite the sluggish feeling they both felt…..they were going to go for blood…..and just wait till Luka heard about this….the class was going to pay….pay for Making Marinette cry….


	2. Plotting

Felix and Luka felt Rage consuming their entire body. Seeing Marinette looking so broken that day, it amazed both that she wasn’t akumatized….they had to thank whatever god was up there for not letting that happened….because it would only give everyone more fuel to hate the poor girl.

But it was an Akuma that the Class would have to worry about, oh no…..If Felix and Luka let their rage consumed them….it could…be devastating, Plagg had told Felix of his wielders who had let their rage consumed them…..how most of them lost the main thing they were trying to protect….how some….became beast….it was the thought of them losing Marinette which kept them calm and collected…..but they would get their revenge….bit by bit….they had convince Sabine and Tom that Marinette should stay home for a bit, just to rest, and they had told Mme. Bustier, they only said she wasn’t feeling so good, and left it at that. After they had gotten that out of they way, both the Cat, and the Snake began their planning.

Juleka wasn’t having a good day, neither was the rest of Kitty Selection. Luka had began to ignore Juleka, and he even quit the band. When asked why he said it was personal, but the way he had said it made them shiver. While Luka worked where he could, Felix began to gather hard concrete evidence against Lila….he knew his class was sloppy and so he took photos of the evidence they left behind, and even took Mari’s sketchbook, which was no doubt full of their finger prints and kept it safely in a ziplock bag.

He and Luka met up often and talked about their plan….Luka seemed to also be looking into Lila and found some stuff about the girl that seemed to help their cause. Both men grinned evilly at the thought of bringing her down too, all the students will learn….that they had messed with the wrong girl….and there would be no apologies either….because they all agreed that Marinette would no longer be attending dupont after all this happened. Her and Felix would be transferring to Luka’s school….and they would let dupont crumble, with everyone inside…..just they wait…


	3. The End

Luka and Felix had been working nonstop. The class seemed to noticed something was up, but couldn’t put their finger on it. Lila still tried her best to talk to Felix, only to be ignored time and time again. It got to the point she decided to corner him “Felix….” The girl said coldly, making Felix stop in his tracks and sigh, he made sure his phone was on and recording this conversation, it may be the final piece they would need to finally topple Lila and her lies. “Yes Miss Rossi” Felix said calmy, turning to face her now. The Italian looked furious “How can you be so blind? I thought with Marinette out of the way, you’d finally look and see how much better i am than her!” Lila scoffed “Together we could rule over this school, we could be the king and queen….and yet, you still go to her….it’s always her…” Lila hoped Hawkmoth could feel her rage, would sent a butterfly for her so she could finally put an end to Marinette and take full control of the school, but alas, the butterfly never came. “You have me wrong Miss Rossi. I never wanted to rule the school, and the reason I always go to Marinette is because she sees me as a human, while you see me as just a pawn in your game, which I refuse to be apart of….what will you do now Miss Rossi? Send the class after me as well?” Lila’s fist clenched now, and she was certain she was drawing blood. “I just might Felix….I’ll get you expelled just like I almost did with Marinette….imagine the headlines, Felix Culpa charged with assaulting a girl….I’ll ruin you….and then lets see if Marinette will still see you as a human then” Lila laughed evilly “So watch your back…Culpa….” And with that the girl was off, no doubt to tell everyone lies. Felix took his phone out and smiled to himself, let her tell her lies….she will be the one suffering in the end.

After that, Felix decided he and Luka should expose the girl the next day, he knew that she was going to come after him then, and what better to let her lies unravel then? They both grinned evilly and set their plan in motion, making sure they had all the evidence they had gathered. The next day as Felix walked into the classroom he wasn’t surprised to see the class gathered around a sobbing Lila, and then they were jumping at him like rabid dogs. They however backed off once they saw Luka walking in with The Principal, Mme. Bustier, Nadia Chamack, the Police, Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale, and even Lila’s Mother. Lila Blanched at the sight but the classed stared in awe, then they realized they could tell the Police what Felix had done, however they were silenced when The Police began to speak “Lila Rossi you’re under arrest for working with a known terrorist, murder, assault, and slander” The whole class was so confused until Felix and Luka decided to explain. “Miss Rossi used to go to another school…..where surprise surprise, she managed to turn everyone against someone who didn’t believe her lies….it got to the point that Rossi pushed that girl to commit suicide….we also have videos of Lila reaching out for Hawkmoths Butterflies, and also framing Marinette….and then there’s this” Felix took out his phone and began to play the recording of Lila threatening him. “There’s also the lying about Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale” Jagged was the first to speak “If I were to write a song about a minor I would be in so much trouble and that’s just not cool! Penny would kill me” Clara just glared at lila and huffed. Declaring Lila unworthy of even hearing her speak. The class just stared at Lila now, varying degrees of shock and disbelief. “Let’s go Miss Rossi” The police men said, dragging the girl out as she began to thrash and scream to let her go. Where was hawkmoth when she needed him??? With her out of the room, another woman entered the room, she looked very professional. “Mme. Bustier’s class…..you have been served” The woman said harshly, handing all of them a paper. “What for???” “For destroying Miss Dupain-Cheng’s Property and locking her in a closet. I will see you in court in a week” She gave Luka and Felix and smile and was off.

The boys just smiled at each other. Felix then bowed to the class. “I hope you all have learned your lessons….that being said…..none of you will be allowed to get near Marinette. You’re not worthy of her forgiveness. You will all live with your guilt…and I hope it eats you all alive….and your careers….are all over….Nadia recorded everything that went on here and even has the video of you all tearing Marinette’s dresses and ripping up her sketchbooks and then locking her in a closet. You are a foolish bunch” Luka just snorted and then looked at the class “If you even think about coming near Marinette, Felix and I will not hesitate to put you in your place.” The class shivered under Felix’s and Luka’s glares, their eyes seemed to glow….like a wild Black Panther….and a Black Mamba, both ready to strike their prey. The class knew they had fucked up very…very badly.


	4. The Aftermath

It had been months since the incident with Dupont. True to their word, Marinette no longer attended the school. The trio had transferred to Luka’s school. Felix enrolled for Business Etiquette, and Marinette for Fashion, and Luka had been going for Music. They had met other friends along the way, a blonde girl named Melody, An boy by the name of Mercury, and another by the name of Alan. Melody was also studying for Music, Mercury to be an Olympic runner, and Alan in the arts, mainly Drama. Marinette at first was wary of making new friends, but Felix and Luka pushed her to do so, and she was glad they did because she really trusted them, enough to make them superheros. Melody took over the Fox, Mercury The Turtle, and Alan The Horse. 

Along the way, the trio bumped into Felix’s estranged Cousin Adrien, Marinette could see just how lonely he was and Decided to become his friend, much the Felix’s Chagrin, but...seeing Adrien Smile and Laugh....he really couldn’t complain...and thus the Trio continue to grow. Adrien learned of the superhero identities, however he refused to become one. He felt like he couldn’t handle the responsibility of being a hero, in the End he was given the Dog Miraculous, Felix couldn’t help and comment that their Miraculous really signified their differences, making him wonder out loud if Marinette had done it on purpose, which she neither denied nor confirmed. 

And then...came the Surprising friendship of all....Marinette and Chloe. At first Felix and Luka were wary, and even surprised to see her at their school, but it made sense considering who her father was.....but they began to recall that...Chloe didn’t really bother Marinette like the rest of the class did, and there were times she called Lila out on her lies at well....so they decided to give her a chance....and she eventually apologized for all the times she bullied Marinette....she said she wished she could have done more, she was the mayors daughter after all, but Lila was a very good manipulator that eventually Chloe ended up losing Sabrina to her and everyone ended up shutting chloe out too. Marinette decided she could forgive Chloe, and was surprised herself how close they had gotten. When it was revealed that Marinette was Ladybug, Chloe got on her hands and knees and began to apologize again. She ended up becoming apart of the group as well, and earning her own Miraculous. The Bee. 

The group of heroes were living their best lives, and enjoying themselves, and getting closer to finding out who hawkmoth is. There was....however a certain class that was not living their best lives, nor were they enjoying themselves. With Lila’s lies unraveled, Mrs. Bustier’s class and Dupont had suffered quite the blow. Lila ended up in prison, and Disowned by her mother. Alya’s blog had gotten taken down and she was blacklisted. Her career down the drain, as long with everyone elses. When their parents had found out about what they had done, it...was quite a day, one Hawkmoth would have enjoyed taking advantage of, but sadly for him, he was on a trip in Italy for a fashion show....curses...

The class couldn’t even look at each other, let alone talk. Marinette was gone, they couldn’t talk to her anymore as she had gotten a restraining order against them all, they couldn’t even go to the bakery and get the delicious sweets her parents made, they realized how stupid they had been. Alya and Nino had broken up as well...and when they saw they had been replaced by new heroes it didn’t surprise them, but it still hurt....though after all they did to Marinette....they really didn’t deserve to be called Heroes. As each day went by, their misery grew. Many missed Marinette....their little sunshine....their everyday ladybug....they’d had to live with the consequences of their choices every single day....and the sound of silence that hung around them made their guilt grow day by day....never to have their chance to reconcile.....

and that’s the end....for real this time.....the class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that’s the end....for real this time.....the class is not having a good time tbh...and between you and me some of them have gotten akumatized but Felix and Luka literally kicked their asses and Hawkmoth was like “fuck” and deemed the class useless....their guilt made them weak akumas anyways. This will also be posted on my AO3 account. Also yes, Adrien is a good sunshine boy in the fanfic. No hate here. smh

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my Tumblr https://miraculous-marcy.tumblr.com/ It's completed. Only 3 chapters, and maybe a short one on the aftermath later in the future. Please enjoy


End file.
